Green Lantern (Vol 4) 53
Synopsis for "The New Guardians: Chapter One" At Belle Reve Prison in Louisiana, where we see Hector Hammond in his cell, talking in his mind about his past experiences with Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Suddenly, a mysterious voice converses telepathically with Hector, saying that there is more to life than Hal Jordan. Hector doesn't know who this mysterious person is, or where he is. We then jump to the dead planet Ryut in Sector 666, former homeworld of Atrocitus and the Black Lantern Corps. We see the mysterious figure who was talking to Hector, walking over the bones of the dead people of the planet who were massacred by the Manhunters, in chains made by a Green Lantern Ring. The figure talks about the Guardians of the Universe, the Blackest Night event, and the recent arrival of the Brightest Day. It appears that the figure has some association with the Guardians, since he says that he put the Brightest Day in the Green Lantern oath for a reason. He enters a temple, where it shows images from the Blackest Night on the door. The door opens, and we see the symbols of the seven Lantern Corps, with Parallax trapped and chained above the symbol of the Sinestro Corps. In Coast City at Ferris Aircraft, we see Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris talking about the past. When Hal asks Carol if the history between the two of them is good, she says that some of it has been good. She then talks about how she accepted the Star Sapphire Ring and became part of the Star Sapphire Corps to battle the Black Lantern Corps. And after defeating them, helped clean up the graveyards with the Justice League. Both of them agree that talking is one of the things they are not good at doing, so Carol suggests they go flying. As Hal and Carol fly through the desert, Hal asks Carol if she loves him. Carol avoids answering the question by reminding Hal that he's seeing Cowgirl, who he works with. Suddenly, Hal picks up something heading towards them, and fast. Carol tries to avoid it, but Hal heads straight for it, and his plane is destroyed. Just as Carol sees the explosion, she sees the light heading towards her, and her plane is destroyed as well. We then see the both of them in their Lantern uniforms facing against their attacker, Sinestro. Hal reminds Sinestro that after the battle against the Black Lanterns, they made a truce between each other. It hasn't even been 24 hours, and Sinestro is attacking them. So, Hal and Carol attack him in response. However, Sinestro is not here to fight them and reminds Hal that the truce still stands. The reason why he's there is because after searching the entire planet, he's found the Entity, and it's asking for him, as the White Lantern Power Battery is still in the crater that it created when it landed on Earth. In Metropolis, where we see Lex Luthor looking at pieces of Black Lanterns. He reveals that after Nekron's destruction, millions of Black Lanterns on Earth and across the universe spontaneously combusted, while the remnants of only a few thousand were left behind. It appears that Lex is looking for a Black Lantern Power Ring, and although many people have tried to recover a black ring, none have been found, but he wants one. Suddenly, an orange light shines behind Lex, it's Larfleeze of the Orange Lantern Corps, who says that he's still hungry, and standing on top of the Guardian Sayd, who pledged herself to Larfleeze to be his Guardian after he helped them defeat the Black Lantern Corps. Larfleeze tells Lex that before he returns to Okaara, he wants to know more about Earth, since Lex told him that everyone is like them, they want something. He then asks Lex what is the most valuable thing people can possess on Earth. Luthor tells him power, but Larfleeze responds by saying that he already has power, in the Orange Lantern Ring. He then asks Lex the same question again. This time, Lex says land, which excites Larfleeze, but since he doesn't know what land is, he wants some of it. We are then taken to the remains of the Hand Mortuary, the funeral business owned by Black Hand's family. We see the Flash putting headstones above the graves of people who died in the Blackest Night. Also with him is Saint Walker of the Blue Lantern Corps. Walker heads towards a grave and says a prayer, of sorts. Once he's done, he heads to another grave and recites the same prayer, intending to go to every grave and say the prayer. On Ysmault, homeworld of the Red Lantern Corps, where we see Atrocitus, saying he doesn't want to go back to Earth to a member of the Green Lantern Corps. The Green Lantern tells Atrocitus that he needs his help in fighting against the Guardians of the Universe, but Atrocitus tells him that he won't stop until the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians are dead. But, the Green Lantern reminds the Red Lantern that he values life almost as much as the Green Lanterrn Corps does. Atrocitus knows he's taking a risk in holding off on his attack on the Guardians, but the Green Lantern tells him that he's desperate to bring them together, and that he needs an answer. As Atrocitus turns around, he sees not one Green Lantern, but two: it's Guy Gardner and Ganthet. Guy tells Ganthet that he's in as well with him and Atrocitus, but warns the former Guardian that if they go through with this, his friendship with Hal Jordan is done for, which Ganthet is aware of. Then, we see Hal flying towards the White Lantern Power Battery, wondering where it came from. Appearing in "The New Guardians: Chapter One" Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *We are finally shown where Parallax was taken, after he was pulled away in Green Lantern #51. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14478 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_53 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-the-new-guardians-chapter-one/37-208425/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Brightest Day: Green Lantern